In the Prior Art, so far as such is now known, all citrus fruit, such as oranges, were hand sectionized, typically following an initial peeling operation, to remove and separate segments from a single such fruit. The hand labor required for this operation has become so expensive that the finished product cost has become prohibitively high for many end use purposes and markets.